Nabi is Butterfly
by EliteKessu
Summary: Jordon Torin is a regular college tomboy who gets into trouble because of her friend Flare Melrose. But what happens when jealousy takes a toll on thier 'friendship' if you can call it that. Gakuen Hetalia. No pairings but you may find some if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**The Friend I Thought I Had**

"Jordon!" I turned to see my short redhead friend running towards me. She finally caught up to me and smiled. "Hey Jordon, the people from Gakuen Hetalia are going to come out from class soon. Wanna come?"

"Why?" I asked in monotone.

"Because." My friend extended out the 'e' in because. "The guys are sooooo hot!"

"Is that your only reason?" I asked. She nodded. I turned around to head to the library. "No. I have a test to study for so . . ."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I fell back first on the hard concrete. She growled as she looks down at me but suddenly squeaked when my bag fell on her head. I started to laugh.

"It's so not funny." I got up from the floor and rubbed my head, still laughing. I moved my black hair away from my two colored eyes. My right eye being blue and my left being the color brown. She glared at me with her green eyes. I was still laughing. "Stop laughing you tomboy. I, Flare Melrose, do not approve of your rude gesture."

"Who says you have to approve of anything?" I stood up and towered over Flare's short 5' 2" with my 5' 6". I grabbed my bag off of the floor and thanking God in my head that nothing fell out. Then I placed a hand on my friend's shoulder. "Anyways, you have some guys to gawk over while I have to study for my history midterm."

"You're not going to come with me?" I turned around and waved my hand in the air. "You're so mean. So you don't care if your friend gets hurt?" I froze. "I heard that there is a pervert lurking around lately. And I'll probably be there for a long time with nobody to look out for me. Who knows, maybe I'll be picked up. So if I get . . ."

I clamped her mouth shut with my hand.

"Five minutes." I glared at her. She gasped. "We are only staying there for five minutes, you understand me?"

She nodded her head. I sighed and let go of her mouth. She took on big gulp of air. But she bounced back and grabbed my hand and started running. I sighed as I almost tripped over the sidewalk.

(A couple of minutes later . . .)

We finally reached the infamous place called Gauken Hetalia. Inside the school itself, the students are 'representations' of the countries they are called by. Like America and Korea and so on. And apparently these 'countries' that make up the Axis Powers or the Allies are the reason why the girls go gaga over them.

To tell you the truth this place is actually called World Academy W but the place is infamous for a single character named Feliciano Vargas. According to rumors and other things I've heard about him, he is one of the most useless person within the whole school (given the terms does not involve females).

There is this one word in japanese that means useless and he is representing the country of Italy. So the people combined that, and that's where the word Hetilia come form. Gakuen is the Japanese word for Academy . . . I think.

"Ahhhh!" I looked at Flare who was cheering among the other girls. My eyes adverted away from the group of guys that walked down the stairs. "I love you America!"

Shocker. I turned around and spotted a bench. I walked over and sat down. Then I took out my ipod and started blasting my music.

All of the sudden, a hand waved in front of my face. I looked up to see Flare still all red cheeked. I started to laugh. But then I turned down my music and removed my headphones.

"Are you done gawking at the guys yet?" I asked in monotone. She nodded her head and smiled. I stood up and wrapped my headphones around my ipod. "Come on, let's go. I really need to study for my midterms."

"Can you go home by yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at my friend. She took a glance behind her. My eyes followed her gaze to the tall blond haired person with glasses and deep blue eyes. He was sitting down at the bench across from mine and he was looking impatient. I caught on and looked at Flare.

"Whatevers." I said out loud, making sure the guy heard me. "You go on and have fun. I'll take some notes for you so you don't fall behind."

Flare hugged me tightly before going to the guy who apparently represents America. I started to walk away.

"Hey!" I looked at the direction of my friend. And America was waving his hand at me. "You wanna come to the party?" Huh, what? Really? I began to smile but then I looked at Flare who was looking shocked. My smile disappeared and I shook my head. "Awww, come on! The more the merrier!"

"She said that she needs to study." Flare tugged on the guy's arm. Flare looked at me and glared. I shrugged it off. "Right Jordon? You're going to go study and not come to the party right?" She laughed in a very snobby way. "Of course you are. Your test are more important then your social life. You'll end up alone living with so many cats at the end of your lifetime you know."

"Dude that is so not cool." She looked America. I looked at America too and he was frowning. She widened her eyes. "She's your friend."

"No she's not." I felt a tiny little pang in my heart. What? I gazed at Flare in total confusion. Of course I'm her friend. "She's my study partner. That's all. She helps me study for the midterm I'm supposed to take but she insisted on coming here. And I got caught up in the moment."

"Dude, that is not . . ."

"No, it's fine." I glared at my friend. "I'm sorry but you'll have to find notes from somebody else instead of your 'study partner' from now on."

I felt a big angry hurricane was swelling up in my stomach. I sighed as I walked, no . . . stomped, away from the two love birds. As soon as I reached out of their view I ran to the library, hoping my anger doesn't ruin my important study time.

(Add Montage of Jordon studying like there's no tomorrow at the Library)

"The library will be closing in one minute."

My head snapped up at the announcement. I took out my phone and read the time.

"Damn, it's almost nine." I gathered my stuff and stuff it into my backpack. I ran to the door before the librarian closed the door. She smiled at me as I waved good bye to her.

"Have a good night, Ms. Torin."

"You too." I shouted back.

It really didn't take long for my anger to swell up again.

What the hell did I do to deserve that tone of voice from Flare? And what the hell did she mean that I wasn't her friend? I've been her friend for the past three years and nothing like this has ever happened. I'm not interested in those guys, especially not the guy that she's falling for. Was I the one to ask her waiting friend to leave? Was I the one who practically forced her friend to come to place she didn't want to? Was I the who got hot and bothered by a smiple invitation? What did I do wrong to make her so upset?

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

The hurricane of anger was starting to grow inside my stomach. I kicked a rock away from me. It landed in a puddle of recent rain. I picked up a bigger rock and threw it in a bigger puddle on the other side of the street. Good thing that I'm the only one here. I facepalmed myself and then I ran my hand through my boy shirt hair.

"This is not good." I muttered to myself. "If I don't get my act together then . . ."

"Hey, there you are!" Oh no! I turned around to see America coming towards me. I could feel the color fading from my face. When he finally reached up to me he was breathing heavy; so much so that he had to use his knees for support. He finally relaxed and looked up at me. "Your friend Flare asked me to find you. She wants to say sorry for what she said."

"And she couldn't do it herself?' I questioned. He stood up and nodded his head.

"Something about her parents being pissed off if she stays out at night." I smirked and then I started laughing. He tilted his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"I know for a fact that her parents wouldn't give shit if Flare stayed out until the next morning." I smirked again. "What a coward. She can't even face me to say 'I'm sorry' to me. It's just two words. Instead she had to send someone bigger then her to do her dirty work." I gazed up at America. "I feel sorry for you to have somebody like that have a crush on you."

"I'm used to girls trying to get me." He did a superman pose. "After all I'm the hero!"

"Whatever." I turned around and started to walk towards the park.

But then I noticed that something was off.

I could hear footsteps following me. I stopped and the footsteps stopped. I turned around expecting America to follow me but America was at least one block behind me. I took a couple steps forward and sure enough I heard footsteps again. The angry hurricane turned into an anxious storm.

"Hey America!" I shouted. He looked up. I waved my hand for him to come towards me. He tilted his head to the side but came to me anyways. I lowered my voice. "Have you ever had the feeling like you're being followed?"

America perked up and turned his head around. He looked down at me. I raised one finger and then I turned around. I took a couple of steps forward and I could hear another pair of footsteps somewhere near me. I turned around at America who nodded and walked closer to me.

"Maybe it's a good idea if the hero walks you home." I nodded my head as I walked into the direction of my house. After a couple moments of silence, America tries to bring up a conversation. "So, how old are you Jordon?"

"I'm 18." I said bluntly, still listening to the footsteps that are still following me and America.

"You don't look like 18." America awed. Then he tilted his head. "Uhhh, why do you have two different colored eyes?"

"I was born like this." I touched my right eye. "It's called heterochromia, a mosaicism of the genes that control your eye color due to an injury or disease."

"Wha?" I looked up at America and sighed.

"Never mind." I said bluntly. He nodded his head. I sighed.

All of the sudden I heard the footsteps again but it was louder. America heard it too because he suddenly put his arm around my shoulders. I was feeling agitated. I waved my hand for America to come closer. I lowered my voice, again. "The footsteps are becoming louder. I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this."

"Yeah, me too." He whispered. But then he perked up. "Don't you worry, the hero will protect you."

"I don't know." I looked away. But then I looked up at America again. "You sure you don't want to go home right now? It's getting kind of risky right now."

"The hero says that he will protect you." He said as he tries in imitating the hero tone. "And protect I shall."

And then my eyes spotted something shiny. It was moment later that I realize that it's a gun. I pushed America to the side as I heard a gunshot being fired. We crashed onto the sidewalk. I got up and spotted another shine of the barrel. I ducked again as I heard another shot. My eyes went to the wall behind me. Two holes were there.

"Hey villain!" America got up and jumped the park fence. I heard distant footsteps running away from me.

I got up and looked around. It suddenly became super quiet. And I hardly noticed the large amounts of crows that was surrounding me. After looking around for a couple minutes, I decided to walk home again. America was nowhere to be seen so I suspect he forgot about me and go back to that party of his. I sighed in slight disappointment. There goes his word on 'protecting' me.

I was a block from home and I was feeling safe again. I was going to forget that the stalking thing didn't happen. And in turn I didn't really encounter America from the infamous Gakuen Hetalia and he didn't try to protect me. Yep, all that never happened!

But I'm not going to forget about Flare. . .

I'm just a study partner to her? I thought for once, I got an honest to true friend that will stick but me. But I guess I was wrong. No, I was one hundred percent dead wrong. And Flare not coming to me to apologize made it worse. A true friend would have apologized right away and say that it was a mistake or accident. But I would feel so much better if she didn't say that at all.

I slowed my pace until I came to a complete halt. Was Flare ever my friend or did she just come to me for homework and study sessions? Now that I think about it, that was pretty much the only time I've ever seen her. Or when either of her friends go to her to gawk at the Gakuen Hetalia boys.

I groaned upon sudden realization. Flare was never my friend. She was just using me . . .

And I let her.

"Jordon!" I turned around to see two figures running towards me. America was chasing the one that was closest to me. "JORDON, RUN FOR IT!"

I didn't have the chance to.

One sound clogged my ears as a trickle of pain and blood fell from my shoulder. But my eyes were just bounded in the sight of the familiar red hair.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my back as I was thrown to the ground. The gun was propped up next to my face as the person ran away from the upcoming footsteps. America lifted up my head.

"Hey Jordon!" My eyes began to haze. "Jordon, I'll get help, don't worry!"

I closed my eyes. And in my fading conscious I could hear more footsteps coming towards my way.

**Author's Note:**

**I've had this amazing story idea and I want to share it all with you. Okay, that sounded really stupid. But that's pretty much the bottom line. This story just popped into my head last night and I just started writing. And then this came. I can manage two stories but Why Me? will still be my main story. **

**Sugar and Darkness still have some problems so I'm going to go with this story for a bit until Sugar and Darkness post her chapters in I've got a Wrench, and I'm not afraid to use it. **

**Please reviews (because they are the motivation to keep my stories going) and Thankies! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm 'Attending' Gakuen Hetalia**

I remember that everything was black. And that was it, everything was black. The only thing I could see was the light that was falling from above me. I also remember hearing voices that talked in a different language. I also remember feeling warm.

But then everything was overtaken by the feeling of my left arm burning up.

My eyes opened at the sudden sound of something crashing.

"Oh shit!" I turned my head to find America picking pieces of glass off of the floor.

Then someone sighed. I looked to my left to see a guy who looks exactly like America but he has longer hair (with a hair curl), purple eyes, and seems to be holding a polar bear. He shook his head from side to side but then caught me staring at him. He brought his bear up to his face.

"How . . . are you . . . feeling?" I opened my mouth but closed it again. He blinked. "W-what's wrong?"

"Maybe she's thirsty." I looked up at America who apparently finished picking up the piece of glass. He smiled at me. "You're thirsty aren't you?"

I nodded my head. I pointed his finger at the person to my left.

"HA!" America shouted. Then he did a superman pose. "The hero told you so!"

I giggled.

"The hero will go fetch water!" With that America ran out the door.

"That 'hero' thing that Alfred does it annoying." I looked at the guy with the polar bear. He blushed and hid behind his bear again. "Uhhhh hi. . . . I'm Matthew Williams but . . . . . people call me . . . . Canada. . . . . . . so you can call me whatever you like . . . ." He adverted his eyes before bring it back to me. Then he scooted his chair away from me. "Like . . . I have a . . . . friend . . . . . . that calls me . . . . . 'Birdie' so . . . . . I don't mind . . ."

I giggled again. He looked at my like I brought a knife to his face.

"I find it funny for a guy who looks older then me to be scared of me." I stopped laughing and looked at the window where the moon that was the only light source at the moment. Then I looked at Matthew again. "Who's Alfred?"

He blinked in surprise. "America. The guy who claims to be the hero all the time."

"Oh." That's his real name? Now that I think about it. . . .I don't much about him. All I know about him is that he's part of the Allies and that he's very popular among the girls. But according to almost every single, all the guys in Gakuen Hetalia are dubbed 'hot'. I sighed. "What is this world coming to?"

"Excuse me?" I jumped, totally forgetting that Matthew was there. He jumped in surprise too. "I'm sorry. But . . . . what do you mean by . . . ."

"You really don't want to know Matthew." I sighed. I looked up at the moon again as I try to gather my thoughts on what happened and how I got here. Flare went up and shot me in the shoulder and then ran. Alfred said something before everything became black. I looked up at Matthew, who looked like to me, was studying me. "Hey Matthew, what happened after I got knocked out?"

"Uhhh . . . ." Matthew looked around him before scooting his chair closer to me. "Well I don't much of what happened to you but as I'm told from Alfred, you went out like a light and you weren't really breathing. He carried you here since it was the closet place where you can any kind of 'hopsital' help. But he dragged me into this since I saw you got sot too. So we took you here and patched you up."

So he's the other pair of footsteps I heard. But I was pretty sure that ther were more footsteps. Oh well, best not to think about it too much. I lifted my right arm and felt my left shoulder. Sure enough, I could feel bandages there. I sighed as I dropped my arm to my side. Then I thought of another question but . . .

"There you are!" Matthew looked up at the closed door. So did I. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Not even coming to your own party!"

"Oh no." Matthew whispered. He reached over and picked me up from the bed and went behind some curtains that I didn't notice was there. Then Matthew set me down on the bed that was behind the curtains. I could hear the door slam open. "Crap."

"So you were sleeping in here this whole time huh?" Somebody yelled. "Honestly, if you were that tired then why didn't you call off your party?"

"Because I was just taking a little nap and I lost track of time!" Amer-Alfred shouted back. I would rather call him by his name instead of his 'country' name. "By the way, why is Komajirtio doing here?"

"How should I bloody know?" Footsteps were walking in my direction. But then turned away to the window as I could here it being closed. "Anyways, clean up this bed and go to the dorms! It's nearly curfew!"

"It's the weekend!" Alfred shouted. "Nobody gets curfew on the weekends."

"You do for not coming to your own party!" Then someone slammed the door.

Matthew opened the curtains to find Alfred standing in front of it. Matthew squeaked but then covered his mouth. Alfred turned around and smiled. Then he handed me the cup of water. I sat up from the bed and try to take the cup with my left arm. I winced and gripped my left arm. I lifted up my right arm and took the cup.

"What the hell happened to my left arm?" I asked after drinking the cup of water. Alfred dropped the cup. I bent down to pick it up to see my right ankle in bandages too. "What the hell happened to my ankle?"

"Uhhh about all that." I glared at Alfred. "Uhhhhh, I kind of dropped you a few times and some of them were not pretty."

"You dropped an unconscious person?" I emphasized the word unconscious. Alfred laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. I growled at him. "Who is stupid enough to drop a person who just got shot in the shoulder? Oh yeah, you."

Alfred laughed nervously again. I glared at him but then I let out a loud yawn. Alfred lifted me up and set me down on the bed I was originally on. Matthew covered me up.

"Hey, you two." Matthew and Alfred turned around before reaching the door. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what?" Alfred smiled.

Why the hell are you guys helping me? But I couldn't bring myself to ask that question. I probably know why Alfred's helping me. But Matthew? I had no clue. I sighed as I thought of a different question.

"Am I allowed to be here?" I asked. I could see the color fading from their faces as shock took over their eyes. "Where ever here is."

Matthew turned to Alfred. I tilted my head to the side as I could make out the faint whispers of their conversation. While their backs were towards me.

"Well I'm sorry . . . . ."

". . . . Why . . . ."

"Because I'm . . . . . . ." the hero, I'm guessing. What is this thing and heroes with him?

"You're . . . . . ."

"She . . . . . . . shot . . . ."

"Who? . . ."

"Her . . . ." Friend. I don't need to smart to fill that part out.

". . . . .let . . . ."

". . . . . . . we can . . . ."

"No . . . . . we'll be . . . ."

"I . . . . . . besides . . . ."

"Stubborn . . . . ."

" . . . . Mattie . . . . . twin . . . ." Wait, those two are twins? No surprise, seeing how much those two resemble each other I'm not surprised their brothers.

". . . . . . . owe me . . . ."

"Alright." Alfred turned around and smiled. "You'll be staying in our room!"

"You do realize that I'm a girl." I frowned. "And don't you guys have those inspections?"

"We have it all figured out!" Alfred smiled. I looked at Matthew who only sighed.

I was getting a bad feeling.

**(The Next Day . . .)**

"So let me get this straight." Alfred smiled as the not-so-tall blond guy with thick eyebrows and green eyes stares at me. "You're father left this person named Alfred in charge of taking care of you because he's responsible for getting you into this horrible state?"

I nodded my head at England, or Arthur, and student body president of, get this, Gakuen Hetalia. He sighed as he looks over my 'state'. I was wearing Alfred's big 'I love New York' T shirt and his baseball hat of some team I don't know that covered majority of my hair. I'm not a big sports fan so I really don't know much. No excuse I know but whatevers. I was wearing my regular blue jeans that I had on yesterday. I was leaning against a crunch since I couldn't really stand with my twisted ankle. And I had a duffle bag filled with my college stuff and other things I may need.

Arthur sighed again and shook his head.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you did to this poor lad but at least you're taking some responsibility." He said to Alfred. "And I can't believe the dean actually agreed to this."

"Of course I am because I'm the hero." Alfred said; adding the tone of heroism to his voice. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well you're stuck with him." Arthur looked at me. Completely ignoring Alfred. "I'm sorry you couldn't get someone better to take care of you. But please abide rules that the students. Matthew, Alfred's room mate, will fill you in on the rules. You probably have some of your own college stuff to take care of so I plead that you do not disturb any other students." I nodded my head in agreement. He sighed. "Now, do you need help getting up these stairs?"

"No problem!" Alfred lifted me up and slump me over his shoulder. Arthur groaned as he took the duffle bag and the crutch from me. Then they began climbing the million stairs. "See no problem."

"Don't drop him." Arthur smacked Alfred on the shoulder. Then he looked at from the left side of Alfred. "What is your name?"

"Jordon." I said in the lowest voice I could.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement. Hook, line, and sinker. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, Alfred set me down while holding my right shoulder. Arthur gave me my crutch and I leaned against it again.

"I'll take his stuff." Alfred held out his hand. Arthur gave him my duffle bag.

"I have some stuff to take care so please be careful. When you feel worse then how you feel now, please go on ahead to the hospital wing." He said to me. I nodded. Then he looked at Alfred. "Make sure he doesn't fall or else you're the one who's going to pay for his medical bills. Now get going, it will be harder to walk around like that as soon as people start waking up."

"Right." Alfred turned to me and winked. I sighed as I started to walk while using the crutch. He looked back at Arthur who still was watching us. 'Hey how about you take a nap first before you do anything else? You look exhausted."

I nodded my head in agreement. Out of my corner of my eye I could see Arthur walking in the other direction. Alfred smiled as he gives me a thumbs up. I just rolled my eyes.

Okay, let me tell you flat out. Walking with a crutch that's not your dominant foot is fucking tiring. I swear, not even 20 'steps' later and I was already breathing hard. Alfred had to carry me for the rest of the way.

And another thing I want to say. THE SCHOOL IS EFFIN HUGE! Like I'm not even kidding. Hallway after Hallway, door after door, and stairs after stairs. It's like a huge maze. And I was staying here until I get better? That's going to be hard, unless I be provided a map.

We finally reached a door that has a sign reading 'the hero and the maple'. Wow, isn't that original? Alfred knocked on the door and sure enough Matthew was waiting. Alfred set me down on the bed to my left and closed the door.

"It worked dude." Alfred cheered. "It was a great plan from the amazing hero!"

"Arthur's more of an idiot then I realized." Matthew muttered under his breath. I smirked as I took off the hat and gave it to Alfred. I took of his shirt and gave that back to him. Matthew turned to me. "That's going to be your bed for the time being."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked Matthew.

"That isn't my bed." I looked at Alfred who pointed to the floor. Matthew smirked. "You're going to be so sore."

"Whatevers Mattie." Alfred scowled at Matthew, who I now have permission to call Mattie. "You're just jealous that my plan worked. And besides if I get tired of sleeping on the floor then I'll push you off of your bed."

"Don't you dare!" Matthew growled. I started laughing. He growled at me. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were so shy." I said with a smile. "But in reality, you're actually pretty snarky. It's surprising and funny at the same time."

Matthew puffed his cheeks and walked into the bathroom. Alfred set down my duffle bag next to my, temporary, bed. I lifted up my legs and lie down. Alfred covered me with a blanket that resembles the American flag. I yawned and soon, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story so far. I gives me ideas on what to write for Why Me? so yeah. ^^ **

**Not much to say except for wait for the plot to thicken a bit. I like to develop stories. (Oh, and again sorry for my lack of proper grammer. ^^')**

**Reviews are happiness and joy for this writer. and Thankies! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exploration**

Apparently, news of my "arrival" has been broadcasted through the whole school. Alfred and Matthew have been complaining about the stupid questions that get bombarded onto them because of me. I would apologize if it wasn't for the constant interruptions of my health and my psychical condition.

Speaking of which, my arm had mysteriously got a few more cuts and slashes during my one week stay at Gakuen Hetalia. My shoulder has gotten better but my arm isn't really turning out so good. A few more of these cuts and I could die from blood loss or something. And that's kind of scaring me right now.

But then I came to a conclusion last night, before I went to sleep.

I think that somehow, Flare is getting involved. I have no evidence that she's really involved but I just have this feeling. It's probably a bad thing but that is not the thing that ran through my mind when I woke up the next morning.

"Laters!" You can probably guess who the hell yell at 8 o'clock in the morning. Yep, the self-proclaimed 'hero' named Alfred F. Jones.

"Alfred is too loud." I looked at Matthew who was sitting on his bed looking up from a laptop. He looked up and caught my gaze. He quickly moved his head to the laptop but gave me a few glances before actually speaking. ". . . How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I said with a loud yawn.

Surprisingly, Matthew is more outspoken then what he let's on. And he makes the best pancakes that I have ever tasted. I swear. I was going to try his brownies but Alfred stopped me because he could smell the extra ingredient.

I lie back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. But then I felt something crawled up the bed. I looked to my right to see the white polar bear that was in Matthew's arms just yesterday, I think. I patted its head. "Who are you?"

"I would ask you the same thing . . ." I chuckled. Matthew came into view and picked up the little bear.

"I'm sorry about Mr. Kumastiro. . ." The little polar bear looked up at Matthew and asked 'who are you?' to him. "I'm Canada, Kumakiko. The one who always feeds you?"

"Oh." I turned to my right side and lifted up the blanket to my nose. "Who is him?"

"I'm Jordon." I said with a sigh. I could feel my eyes just dropping. I tucked myself in more. "I'm sorry Matthew but I seem to be a lot more tired then I thought."

Matthew lifted more of the blankets to me. I got myself comfortable.

"It's okay . . ." He said sheepishly. I chuckled. ". . . have a good . . ."

I closed my eyes.

"The awesome me has arrived!" I twitched at the loud voice that suddenly appeared. I heard Matthew squeaked before I could here choking sounds. "Hey Birdie, how have you been? The awesome me is here to go someplace."

"Somplace?" Matthew asked as he gasped in a big gulp of air. He paused before sighing. "Hey, Gil do you think that I could postpone . . . "

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because you've been cramped in this room all day!" A sudden bright light peered through my eyelids. But I acted like I was till asleep. And then I felt a cool breeze come in through the window. . . . I think it's the window. "Come on Birdie! Let's go do something fun!"

"I can't. I have my homework to finish." Matthew said in a disapproving tone. "And besides, haven't you heard the rumors that I recently got a new room mate I need to watch over? No thanks to Alfred. . . "

I heard him grumble. I laughed in my head.

"So is it the guy sleeping on Alfred's bed?" I could feel a warm breath on my face. I still acted like I was asleep, although I think I did a poor job of it. Then I think he poked my face. "He's kind of . . . . . what's the word? . . . . sick looking. And kind of cute."

"Well Jordon's pretty beat up so I'd figured he looked . . ." A pause. I swear that I stopped my breathing for just afew moments. I hope he didn't noticed. This 'Gilbert.' "What are you doing Gilbert?"

"What?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I could see a silver haired guy with red eyes on top of me. He wasn't exactly on top of me, more like he's just tackled me to the ground. That's what it looks like. He frowned at Matthew's direction then turned his attention onto me. He jumped and literally fell off the bed.

"That was totally unawesome!" He stood up and loomed over me. "You didn't have to scare me by staring at me like that."

I chuckled as I got up. I was greeted by the white polar bear. I patted Kumajiro's head and it tilted its head to the side. I finally got Kumajiro's name right after so many attempts of getting it right.

"I'm sorry about Gilbert, Jordon." I looked up at Mattie. But then he had the I've-just-got-an-idea look on his face. "Hey Jordon, why don't you hang out with us today? I don't think you want to stay in this dorm room forever."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Okay, he's not but does he see me as I am now? I have an injured shoulder and arm, a bad ankle that I can barely walk on, and if I start walking now after staying on my lazy ass for a week then I will slam onto the floor.

"Sure." I smirked.

**(After about 5 minutes of getting ready . . .)**

"That was harder then I thought." I said quietly to Mattie.

Mattie smiled as Gilbert was proudly walking down the hallway. We were headed towards the 'food court' to eat something. I was wearing one of Mattie's red hoodie and some of my old jeans. I was also wearing a random hat that I'm pretty sure, belongs to Alfred. Even though I'm leaning against my crutch, I'm still limping. Isn't that a fail?

"So what can the awesome me get for myself." I heard Gilbert said to himself. Something clicked inmy head. Alfred has been talking about a 'self-proclaimed' person who thinks of himself as awesome above all else, unless he says otherwise. That's when I pointed out to him that Alfred was no diffeent when it comes to thinking that he's a 'hero'. It's true but Alfred denies it. "Hey Birdie, what should I get?"

"I don't know." Mattie put his finger on his chin. "What should I get? Hey Jordon you want anything?"

I shook my head. But that was total lie because I was starving. But I feel bad enough as it is with Mattie or anybody else pamper me. I swear, ever since people found out how 'broken' I am they have been giving me nothing but gifts. There was one that I know I will not forget because it was the most stupidest thing I have received. It was porn, from a guy named Francis. As soon as Mattie and Alfred saw that , they groaned and told me to not mind the representaion of France.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a piano. I turned to my right and left and couldn't really find where the beautiful muwsic was coming from. But then it just got louder. I started to limp my way down another hallway; totally forgetting about Gilbert and Matthew.

I reached the source of the sound to be the music room. Surprise, surprise. I pushed the large dark wood door to reveal a guy with short brown hair playing the piano. I stepped through the door and limped my way towards him.

"How may I help you?" I gasped. He stopped and turned around and looked at me. That's when I realized that he was wearing glasses, has the hair curl just like Alfred's and had a mole? near his mouth. He looked at me confused with his purplish blue eyes. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Jordon, the one that Alfred is taking of!" I said in a boyish voice as possible. But to tell you the truth, I sounded more like a girl. I blushed in frustration. I turned my head around and went back to my more sound-like-a-guy voice. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh so you're the famous Jordon." I heard him stand up and walk towards me. I looked back him. "You look so much younger then what the rumors portrayed." He held out his hand. "I'm Austria. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Torin."

I shook his hand.

"Pleasure." I looked at the hallway to see it empty. I sighed in sudden realization that I totally ditched Gilbert and Mattie. Great, that means I have to find my way around to reach the 'food court'. But that's going to be hard. Where the hell do I even start? I swear, this school is maze just hauntiong the poor minds of the ones that go here. I looked back at Austria who was looking confused. "I have to leave, so if you'll excuse me."

"Do you even know you're way around the place?" I froze as he laughed. "I'd figure as much. How about I show you where you need to go? And you look like you're about to fall."

I looked up at him when he said I was about to fall. How come I alwasy have to appear so weak to the people around me? It's not like I'm completely weak, right? Well yes I am a bit tired but so what? I mean, you try walking around in one crutch with your dominant foot being sprained. Believe me it's hard enough being able to limp.

I nodded at Austria's kind gesture and he smiled.

"Where to?" He put his hand on my back and helped me out of the room.

"Food court." I muttered. He nodded and pushed me into the general direction.

We didn't talk much except for when he asked me if I was feeling okay. But other then that, he asked nothing else. If anything, it felt really awkward. I mean here I am, an injruied girl posing as a guy at an infamous school and here is a student, or possibly teacher, helping out a guy who he only heard from rumors. I stumbled a few times but that was nothing to how I was really feeling: exhausted. By the time we reached the library, or what I could tell it be the libary, I was breathing really hard. He set me down on a bench.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head; but I know he didn't believe me. But that train of thought disappeared as I heard running footsteps on the tiled floor. "Oh, Hungary. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I looked up to see a pretty girl with long light brown hair and green eyes. And this is the first time I've ever say the girl's uniform. She was wearing a white collar shirt that is tucked into a red plaided dress that stops just about three inches above the knees. And ankle high brown boots. She smiled passionately at Austria. "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm helping this young man to the food court but he's too exhausted to stand up." The girl looked down and me and blinked. Then she crouched down next to me. "So we're taking a break. If only this school wasn't so big."

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I blinked at her and she blinked at me back. Then she giggled. "My name is Hungary but I'm also Elizaveta. It's nice to meet you. But are you okay?"

I nodded my head. But then I pushed myself up and stood on my one good foot. I grabbed the crutch and leaned against it.

"Are you sure, you want to keep going?" Austria asked. I nodded my head. "Well, okay. Let's go." He looked at Hungary. "You want to accompany us?"

"Oh sure."

Austria put his hand on my back again and started walking. Hungary walked next to Austria so he was the center. Within a couple minutes, those two started talking. They were asking questions, like how they were and how they were on their studies. I was eavesdropping the whole time but I try not to.

I was beginning to feel like the third wheel until I spotted the food court. I looked back at Austria and Hungary who obviously had sparks flying everywhere. I smiled as I left those two alone to their conversation. And in no time I spotted Mattie and Gilbert who had the look of relief on their faces.

As soon I got to them though, Gilbert was stuffing is face of whatever he ordered and Mattie was looking green. I , too, felt like I just lost my appitite. I sat down when Gilbert finally finished eating his food. Mattie handed me, what looks like one of those japanese bento boxes you always see in animes and mangas.

I ate a bit of the rice before finall speaking up to the two guys who was watching me eat.

"Sorry for leaving you guys alone." I said in my, well you guys understand now. When I'm alone with Mattie and Alfred who knows that I'm girl, I will talk in my girl given voice. But other then that, I'll talk in my 'deepened' voice which really does sound like a guy.

"Be careful next time." Mattie peered over to look at me. "There are some people around here who will hurt you."

"Like that guy right over there." Gilbert said in a whisper.

I looked over Gilbert's shoulder to see a tall guy with light beige hair and purple eyes. Just like Mattie only his has a tint of 'darkness' in them. He was wearing a long white scarf and a long beige trench coat over his blue school uniform. In this weather? Seriously? But other then that it's the regular blue jacket, white collar shirt with a black tie, and plaid blue pants. I looked down at Gilbert as soon as he brought his head up.

"Who is he?" I mouthed.

"Ivan Braginski. . ."

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, so like yeah. Jordon seems to fitting in doesn't she? Yay! But is what Jordon thought rue? Is Flare somehow involved? Well, you'll have to see. As for meeting the other countries, the next chapter is going to be an important one so pay attention, if you can. **

**Please read 'Why Me?' and review. **

**Because Reviews are happiness and joy to the writer. ut don't forget to read and review for this one too. Please and Thankies! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elite: Hey guys, I haven't seen you in ages. Well here is Chapter 4 of Nabi is Butterfly. Oh by the way, Jordon would be talking in her 'guy-like' voice until she tells you otherwise. **

**Jordon: Speaking of which, why do I have to talk in a guyish tone anyways?**

**Elite: Because you're posing as a guy. **

**Jordon: Why?**

**Elite: Because I write this story as well as your future so HA! Anyways, I finally got an editor for grammer and suggestions so if she missed anything please let us know. **

**My editor is Sugar And Darkness. Enjoy.**

**(Please read the Author's note on the bottom for more commentary and my apology. DX) **

**Jordon: Don't forget that Elite doesn't own Hetalia or Gakuen Hetalia for that matter. **

**Elite: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to mention that.**

**Jorodn: That's because you're an idiot. **

**Elite: Wah? I am?**

**Jordon: *sigh***

**Don't Choke Me to Death**

"A bad guy huh?" I blinked at "Ivan Bragniski". He doesn't look like the type of person who can do a lot of harm. To the honest truth, he looks like a big teddy bear. But then again, looks can be deceiving. I went back to the lunch that Mattie has got me. "Whatevers, I'm not going to deal with whatever beef you have with him."

"You have got to be kidding me. I looked up at Gilbert and went back to my lunch. "Dude, Ivan's the most unawesomest person ever! Along with his creepy stalker sister!"

"Hmm . . ." I pushed the lunch to Mattie, as I suddenly lost my appetite for. Gilbert went onto telling me why he's the most 'unawesomest' person in the world. My head was becoming dizzy by every word he was saying out of his mouth. God, I wish he would shut up now.

My stomach begins to churn a little bit as my eyes flashed a bright blue color. A vague image rings through my head. A pipe, a pair of purple eyes, and Gilbert's silver hair was the only thing I could make out. When the flash in my eyes faded, I was feeling pale.

"Are you okay?" Mattie asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and nodded.

"Hey Gilbert." I said as loud as I could. He looked at me. "Stand up and moved five steps to your right."

Looking confused he did what I asked. All of the sudden a metal pipe came crashing down onto metal table. The impact was so great that the side of the table where I was sitting up jerked upwards. Then it fell back down onto the ground. Gilbert looked stunned.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gilbert shouted. I looked at Mattie who was on the ground clutching his head. "Bitch."

Ivan lifted up his pipe again and finally got a hit on Gilbert's head. Gilbert was holding his head and he fell to the ground.

"You will do your best to remain quiet, da?" Ivan said in his obvious Russian accent. "I am not in a very good mood today."

"Awww, what?" Gilbert said in the sarcastic tone. Gilbert stood up and went into Ivan's face. "You're precious sunflowers disappeared again? Such a 'pansy' if you get upset over a bunch of yellow fucking flowers."

"I said I'm in a foul mood, da?" Ivan lifted up his pipe again.

I helped Mattie off the ground and onto the table again. He was rubbing the back of his head. Then the little white polar bear, who I didn't recognize was here until it sat on Mattie's lap, asked the question of 'who?' to Mattie. Mattie looked up and sighed at the verbal fight between Gilbert and Ivan. Then he turned to me.

"I'm sorry; Gilbert always gets into fights like this." Mattie sighed. I have figured that out Mattie; it is bluntly obvious.

I sighed as my head begins to spin again. But this time, it was purple flash instead of light blue as it normally is. And unlike the last one, this one was clearer.

_A girl with a white bow on her head followed Ivan into the library, or what I assume it was. Then within five seconds later, she ran out of the library with an armful of sunflowers. Ivan came out; just barely missing her._

I came back to reality when Mattie put his hand on my shoulder. He looked concerned. With his eyes, he asked me if I was alright. I thought about it and put my hand to my mouth.

"Hey do you know a girl that usually has a white bow in her hair?" Mattie tilted his head to the side. "She has long beige like hair and has blue eyes. She looks a little bit Ivan . . ."

"Belarus?" Mattie asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw a girl holding a bunch of sunflowers in her arms." I said. That's when I heard it eerily quiet but I ignored it. "She away from the library or what I think it is the library."

My eyes flashed to a bright blue color. All I saw was the same pair of eyes that I saw earlier. But then I was snapped out of the vision by what happened next.

All of the sudden the table disappeared as I felt like I was pulled up. My eyes met the deep violet eyes that belong to Ivan. He had a big piece of Mattie's jacket in his hands. The hat fell off of my head as I was being lifted. A big purple aura poured off of him.

I was surprised but then I relaxed. Then I started at him with waiting patience. The tension thickens.

"Hey!" Gilbert shouted. My eyes remained indifferent. "Put Jordon down! He didn't do shit to you!"

"So you are District of Columbia." He said darkly. (Excuse, me what? I'm not the District of Columbia.) Again, I stayed calm. His eyes gave a bit of confusion but that was interrupted when we both heard Gilbert shout something I couldn't quite catch. "Like I have said before, I am not in a good mood. So you will tell me where you have seen this girl that ran away with my sunflowers, da?"

"Alright wankers, move out of the way!" I heard Arthur said. I turned my head to see that we seem to be drawing in a crowd. I spotted Arthur and he spotted me. "Jordon! What in bloody hell is going on?"

"This capital will find out what will happen when he disobeys me." (Captial . . . . Alfred you are going to get an earful.) Ivan pulled the hoodie upwards. My body was laying limp inside the jacket. And still, I feel indifferent.

"Hey Russia!" We both turned to see Alfred popping out of the crowd and stand next to Arthur. "Put him down! He didn't do shit to you!"

"You stay out of this, da?" Ivan said. Ivan's grip on the hoodie tightened and my neck was feeling a slight pressure. Ivan turned to me again. "Tell me where you saw my sunflowers."

"All this shit is for a bunch of flowers?" Alfred shouted. "You're crazy!"

"Stay out of this, America." Ivan snapped. The grip got tighter. I pulled up my hand to his hand and gripped it. Ivan looked at me and gave a weird laugh. The best way to say it was 'kolkolkolkol' although I have no idea what the hell it was supposed to mean. He moved his arm so now my neck was over his hand and the clutter of cloth he has gathered. "Tell me where you have seen my sunflowers."

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" I asked in a whispered voice.

Ivan lifted up his other hand and clasped it over my neck. I heard gasps in the crowd. But even so, I remained calm and indifferent.

"Jordon!" Alfred cried.

"Tell me." Ivan's hand tightened around my neck.

My eye caught something yellow on the ground behind him. His gaze followed my glance and smiled. He threw me; Alfred caught me in midair. Ivan ran up to the sunflower. But then the girl I saw in my vision jumped from the side of the building. Ivan looked up.

"Marry me Big brother." She said. Her purple aura is overflowing and overwhelming Ivan's.

"GO HOME!" Ivan stood up and ran away in the fastest way I thought possible. She ran after him.

Alfred set me down on the ground. I rubbed my neck slightly; still feel the pressed impression of Ivan's hand.

"Jordon, you're okay?" Alfred asked. I nodded my head and he let out a sigh of relief. He lifted me and up and dusted me off. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm not dead am I?" I asked in a very monotone manner. Arthur walked up to me and lifted up my head.

"There's a little bruising but nothing but a couple of days couldn't fix." He nodded to himself. He looked around and shouted at the crowd. "There is nothing to see here. Go back to your classes."

"Yeah, you jerks!" Alfred swings his arm over my shoulder. "Leave the District of Columbia alone." As soon as I the crowd thinned out I looked up at Alfred. He looked down at me and frowned. "What?"

"Oh nothing." I looked away to the table. Alfred looked at the table where Mattie and Gilbert were breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey, Alfred I want to sit down."

"Oh sure." Alfred picked me up and set me down next to Mattie. Mattie looked happy but really concerned. Alfred sat down next to me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Stop being so worried." I growled.

"Ummm." I looked up to see two blonds standing next to me. The girl in front of me was blushing a redish color. She was wearing the girl's uniform on Hungary I saw earlier. She has short blond hair, green eyes, and a purple ribbon on the side of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. Then I looked up at the guy standing behind the girl. If I hadn't known better, they were brother and sister. The guy has more of a yellowish color in his hair then the girl does. But everything else was the same, green eyes, blond hair, and pale skin.

But what really caught my eyes was the gun that's strapped to his back and the way he's looking at me. Am I the devil or something?

"And you two are. . ." I asked in a monotone like voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The girl bowed. Then she gestured her hand to herself and to the guy behind her as she says the names. "I am Liechtenstein and this is my big brother Switzerland."

"Hello." Switzerland said. Okay, why is he so tense right now? I really don't understand. I guess I've been giving off a really bad vibe.

"Do you guys want to sit down or something?" I asked. Then I looked around the table. I looked back at the neutral 'nations'. "There's plenty of room around."

"Thank you." Lichtenstein sat next to me when Mattie scooted closer to Gilbert. Switzerland sat next to Alfred and glared at Gilbert. I looked at the two of them and tilted my head to the side.

"Do they have a rivalry going on?" I asked Liechtenstein.

"I believe so." Liechtenstein laughed nervously. "I always see tension between them."

"Hmm . . ." I stared at Gilbert and Switzerland and understand what Liechtenstein was talking about. Sparks of hate and annoyance was literally pouring out of them. I was starting to feel nervous.

"Hey Jordon." I looked at Alfred. "You look pale."

"Well, I'm sure that Jordon did have a hasty experience." Mattie said quietly. I looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, but the whole time you were all poker face." I turned to Gilbert at his comment. "How the hell you did that? I mean even the awesome me would be scared if I was that close to the unawesome Russia."

"Russia is not going to hear the end of it from me." Alfred growled. All of the sudden, I was starting to feel like I was sweaty. "I mean, he's threatening an injured person, who happens to be my true capital, so he can get a bunch of stupid sunflowers."

I pulled on his ear.

"Ow!" Alfred rubbed my ear and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"You told me if you ever get angry again, I could do whatever I can to get you out of it." I sighed and motioned my hands to my arm and my ankle. "Unless you forgot that you did this to me when you were mad."

"Oh yeah." Alfred tilted his head to the side. But then he hit my back. "Damn, you're a fucking genis. Who came up with that?"

"Not you, apparently." I groaned. "Anyways, I would take your offer on going back to the dorm. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay!" Alfred lifted me up and was carrying me like you were carrying a bride. I glared at Alfred but sighed. No use in getting through his thick head. That is probably the only thing I have learned about my stay with him other then the fact that he declares himself as a hero. He started walking. "See ya, Mattie."

I looked back and gave my weak good-bye as well. They were giving me the 'wtf?' look. I sighed.

As soon as they were away from view and we were alone, I growled at Alfred. He looked down and tilted my head.

"What?" He asked so naïvely.

"What's this whole deal about me being the District of Columbia?" I asked in my now, relaxed girlish voice. Ah, it feels good to talk like this again. "And can you put me down? I have a sprained ankle not a broken leg."

"I'm the hero and the hero always carries the damsel in distress." Alfred commented back. I groaned. But then I yawned as soon as we reached the dorm door. Alfred set me down and I leaned on my good foot. Alfred opened the door and helped me inside as I sudden realize that I don't have my crutch.

I propped myself onto the bed and I fell asleep.

_It's the two doors again. Both standing tall and strong. The only difference in them is the shade. One of the doors was white while the other one was black. Both have meanings, and meanings that could make or break my life. My hand reached for the black door._

I only caught a glimpse of a shiny object before my eyes flashed to a vision. The silver thing turns out to be a knife.

All of the sudden I felt a heavy weight on my chest. My eyes flickered to the knife in the hands of the victimizer. I moved my head to the left and knife barely missed my eyes. Then my eyes flickered to the creeping face. I gasped at who it was.

"Die you bitch." She took the knife from the bed. I moved but got stopped when I felt a heavy pressure on my neck. My eyes flickered to the knife again. "DIE!"

In that single moment I saw Flare's eyes change into intensity. Does she hate so much that she's willing to commit murder? She held the knife in the air and aimed it. I gasped as the pressure on my neck became intense. I couldn't breathe.

I gripped her hand on my neck and try to pry it away from me. It wasn't working. I lifted up my legs and pressed it against her stomach. She didn't phase. The knife began to close in on me. I could feel the color beginning to dim from me.

The knife was at least an inch from my face before I heard a gasp.

"Jordon!" The weight was lifted off of me. I scrambled out of the bed and leaned against the wall. The light suddenly turns on, blinding me in the process. I look over to the switch to see a shaking Matthew. I looked up to see Alfred have a hold of Flare as she flails her arms in the air with her knife still in her hand. Alfred looked at me. "Jordon, you okay?"

I nodded my head.

"LET ME GO!" Flare shouted. "THAT BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!" She glares at me with cold eyes. "DIE!"

Mattie opened the door and ran out. Flare was still shouting 'Die!' at me when Alfred was pulling Flare out the door. I hopped of Alfred's bed and made me way to the wall where the window was. My eyes still haven't left Flare.

This heat is becoming a little too intense for me. My hands were probably shaking because that's how I'm feeling right now. But my unsettlement only got worse.

Flare kicked Alfred in the groin and that sent him down to the floor in a second. Then she runs towards me. I gasp and push myself against the wall. She puts her hand on my neck again and slams me against the wall. I looked at her with fearful eyes but I can tell that she doesn't care. She aimed her knife again and lunged it at me. I closed my eyes.

"Jordon!"

I felt nothing. The weight on my neck was suddenly lifted. I fell forward but that was to be expected. Somebody catches me before I feel to the ground. I open my eyes to see Mattie suddenly embracing me. Alfred caught Flare again but this time, he had the help of Arthur and some other person that I have not met yet.

He had shoulder length blond hair and he also has blue eyes. It would seem as if he has some stumble but I can't tell from this distance. He was wearing a blue collar shirt like pajamas with a matching bottom. But that was it.

Flare threw her knife at the two guys and the dodged. Then Flare kicked Alfred in the groin again before racing towards me. But she wasn't coming towards me. Instead she threw herself into the open window. Arthur and the other person ran to the door. I peered over to see Flare hopping the closed gate.

"Jordon, are you okay?" Mattie asked. I looked at him and try to nod but I guess it didn't. The next thing I knew my eyes was becoming hazy and I fell to the floor. "JORDON!"

"Take the lad to the hospital wing, now!"

And that was it. . . .

**Author's Note: **

**Elite: Jordon's in the hopsital! *le gasp***

**Jordon: Stop being dramatic. **

**Elite: Shut up. **

**I'm sorry for you guys have to wait so long for this update. The update on Why Me? Is taking longer because the collab with a certain person, *Cough* Sugar and Darkness *Cough* *Cough*, is taking a long time to write her damn part of the story. And I don't want to go ahead because I like to keep things even. **

**Yes, Jordon can see into the future. I thought that was a nice touch. XD**

**Jordon: Thanks, I _really_ didn't need it. **

**Elite: Nonsense, of course you need it. **

**Jordon: Sure I do. **

**Elite: Anyways . . .**

**Jordon and Elite: PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Jordon: Or else I have to deal with her complaining. **

**Elite: What?**

**Jordon: Nothing. (idiot)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elite: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Nabi is Butterfly. **

**Jordon: About time. **

**Elite: Well sorry for being late. Oh and my friend revised this that's not Sugar and Darkness. Please tell me if you like this chapter a bit more. Because I'm thinking of making her the editor for this story only. **

**Jordon: Well see how it goes if people review. **

**Elite: So anyways . . .**

**Jordon: Elite does not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. **

**Elite: I wanted to say that. *tear***

**Jordon: Then you should have been quicker. **

**The Friends That are There**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard the door slam. Standing with his back to me stood a tall man with long brown hair. He was wearing a . . . nurse jacket?

"Aiyah, he really needs to relax aru." He said to himself and turned. Blue and brown eyes met caramel ones. He smiled. "It's good to see you awake aru. My name is Wang Yao aru."

"Is that in the Eastern form or the Western form?" I asked in my semi guy voice. As annoying as speaking in that voice is.

"Eastern form aru," He sat down next to me and frowned. "Please don't try to hide your gender from me aru. Alfred and Matthew already informed me aru."

"Okay." I said relieved to be able to return to my normal voice. He nodded in approval. I took in a deep breathe and sighed. Then I returned my attention back to Yao. "Umm," Yao looked at me. "Are you the school nurse?"

"Yes I am aru." Yao sighed. "But I do not actually prefer that term aru."

"I see." I sat up from the bed and leaned forward. My eyes wandered the hospital room. It was nothing new, plain green walls with beds, covered in white sheets, lined up against it. Yao cleared his throat I looked back at him.

"You should be able to walk without your crutch aru." I lifted up the blanket and looked at my ankle. Sure enough the bandages had been removed and I could feel no pain radiating from it as I had for the few past days. "But I recommend you don't do too much for a good week or so aru. Also, there are some bandages around your neck aru."

"Right," I sighed. I put my hand on my neck. I winced when I felt a slight sting. "Damn bruises." I muttered.

"They were more than just bruises aru." I looked at him, horrified. He nodded his head. "There was some blood drawn it appears to be from nails digging into your neck. I would be careful of that assaulter aru."

"Wise words," I agreed.

"Well you can leave now aru." Yao stood up from his chair. "I would still be careful if I were you aru."

I nodded and hopped off of the bed. He handed me a jacket which was obviously Mattie's. Who else would own a sweater with a big maple leaf on the front? I frowned. I really need some of my own jackets. I took the jacket, thanked him and put it on before heading out.

As I was walking something caught my eye. I peered over my shoulder and saw it was a manga; a boy was hunched over intently reading it, obviously oblivious to his surroundings; my shadow must have scared the hell out of him because the next thing I knew; the guy was suddenly on the ground.

"I am sorry." Why the hell this, short black haired, brown eyed person, was apologizing for is beyond me. He stood up and dusted off the dirt that clung to his uniform. "It is very nice to meet you Jordon-_san_."

"Jordon-_san?_" I repeated tilting my head to the side. Then a flash of memory enlightened me. "Oh, right Japanese honorifics. I forgot."

"_Hai_," The Japanese person bowed his head. I bowed back. "Ano, are you lost Jordon-_san_?"

"A little," I looked around the quad and found it was practically empty. I looked down at the manga on the floor. I picked it up and dusted the dirt off. I meet his eyes once more and handed it to him. "Here's your manga, uh . . . ."

"Ah, _Gomenasai_," He bowed and retrieved the book from my hands. "My name is Honda Kiku otherwise known as Japan."

"I'm Jordon Torin but I'm guessing you already know that." I smiled.

"_Hai,_ from America-_san_," Kiku smiled back. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. He looked concerned. "Is anything wrong Jordon-_san_?"

"I'm bored." I said truthfully. Hey, being stuck in Alfred's and Mattie's room all that time bored me and made me itch for something to do. Wouldn't you get bored too?I looked around the quad again and to no avail, there was practically no one here except for me and Kiku. "Hey, Kiku."

"_Hai_?" He looked up from his manga that he had returned to reading. "Yes, Jordon-_san_?"

"Can you lead me to the library?" I might as well read something.

"_Hai_," Kiku nodded. He bookmarked his spot in the manga and stood up from the bench. He grabbed his black shoulder bag and motioned for me to follow, I trailed behind him.

He's kind of short. Hehehehe, I thought of Allen from D. Gray-Man and how he's always having issues with Kanda because he's constantly calling Allen short, or bean sprout. Then again there is also that familiar short alchemist with blond hair hehehehe.

"Jordon-_san_?" I blinked and looked down at Kiku. He was looking at me with curiosity. "Are you alright? You were dazing."

"Sorry, I tend to do that." I apologized.

"There is no need." Kiku turned around. "Nonetheless, we are at the library."

I looked up at the familiar building. I guessed right when I saw it during one of my recent visions.

I walked in.

I swear that this school is more pricey and rich than I realize. I mean the library is at least three stories high and lined with hard bound, well cared for, obviously expensive leather books from ceiling to floor. I don't even want to imagine how long the hallways of books are they seem to go on as far as the eye can see. I turned to Kiku who entered the building as well.

"Thanks again." I said to him. He bowed his head and went to off in another direction.

I turned, intending to wander when I spotted Mattie. He looked up and waved at me. I waved back but I headed straight towards a random bookshelf. Some people were staring at me as if there was a big neon sign above my head that said look at me. I ignored them. My fingers trailed the spines of the books until I finally spotted a familiar book. I took it from the shelf.

The title read _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_.

Yay, something I'm actually interested in! I frowned when I saw the first page. The damn thing was in Swedish. I sighed and put the book back. Then I roamed around the library for something else to read. Hopefully I can find something in . . .

"DAMN COMMIE!" I turned in the direction of Alfred's voice. Then I heard a big giant "boom!" from the main lobby. This can not be good. I headed toward the sounds and peeked over from a bookshelf. Ivan and Alfred were confronting each other. "You bitch; I want a sincere apology out of you!"

"Why do _I_ have to apologize to you for anything?" Ivan countered.

"You gave Jordon bruises all over his neck!" Alfred shouted. My hand went up to my neck and I felt the bandages wrapped snuggly around it. "I want a mother fucking apology out of you!"

"That capital of yours needs to be smarter . . ." Ivan paused. "Oh wait, he can't. He is _your _capital after all."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Alfred was overwhelmed with rage. "Jordon is more awesome then you realize! More awesome then _you_ that's for sure!"

I smiled as I walked away; I really didn't need to hear anymore. It was cool that he's standing up for me. I only wish he didn't have to quite so loudly. It gets annoying to hear his loud voice, permanently set on max volume, every single day. Believe me, staying with that guy for a whole week is not the more comfortable thing in the world.

"Ah, Jordon" I looked to see Arthur glimpse up from his book. I glanced around and saw that I had walked into a very secluded area. Well in a library this big, I shouldn't be surprised. Arthur cleared his throat. I looked at him. He set his book down and motioned for me to join him. I did just that. "How are you feeling lad? Any better than last night?"

"A little," I said touching the bandages on my neck. It still stung. "Thanks for helping me out last night. But how did you know? Did Mattie come and get you?"

"You saw ummm . . . .. Oh right." Arthur cleared his throat. "You saw Canadia run out of the room didn't you?"

"Canadia?" I could feel a big question mark appear at the top of my head. "Don't you mean Canada? But yes, I did see him run out of the room."

"Right," Arthur looked down at his hands. "Well . . . Canada was suddenly banging on my door. I was very irritated. I thought he was America." How can you mix up the two? The guy has purple eyes god damn it. "As soon as I opened the door he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. An old . . . ." he paused looking for an appropriate word I took the chance and sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs scattered around the room. "Acquaintance . . . of mine heard the commotion and came running behind us. By then, the . . ." Arthur swallowed. "The assaulter was going to plunge the knife into you."

"Hmm . . ." I rested my head on the arm of the chair. You'd figured a school like this would have a higher security measures. If Flare could get in once, then she could get in again. I had to admit, I felt pretty vulnerable here. Arthur placed a hand on top of my head. I looked up. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"It is alright lad." He smiled but then became serious. "Do you know the person that assaulted you?"

I looked down at the ground. I whispered a faint yes.

"I see." I looked up and Arthur appeared uncomfortable. "So lad, can you please . . ."

"You have finally made your move _Angleterre_." We both looked up. It was the same guy who helped the other ni . . . . _Wait, what the hell did he just say?_ "But on such young boy, this is a new side of you that I have never seen before."

Wait, is he implying that . . . . _Oh god_. Arthur stood up and smacked him right on the head. The guy frowned.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me _Angleterre_?" He complained.

"Because you frog, interrupted me when I was gathering information on the person who assaulted this poor lad." Arthur scowled at him before facing me once more. "I apologize. He is, at times too stupid understand the simplest of concepts."

"It takes one to know one _Angleterre._" By the accent, I assume that he's France. Yeah, let's assume.

Since I could see a fight brewing, I got up from the chair and stretched, sore from sitting for so long. I resumed my exploration of the library. I wonder if everybody is short tempered. Well there is Kiku who seems like it would be really hard to get him angry.

"Wait, lad." I looked back to see Arthur who caught up and began to walk next to me. Is it me, or did he always have those bumps on his head? "Lad, I want to know the name of the one who assaulted you. I'll make sure she will not hurt you again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to arrest the lass." I looked at him with wide eyes. What? He's going to arrest Flare? Does he even have the authority to? He smiled. "I know some people who will be willing to help me. I am the Great Britain."

I looked away at a random bookshelf. I could still faintly hear the argument between Alfred and Ivan.

Should I really?

I mean, is this really what it has come to?

I looked back when Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked worried, really worried. I sighed as I slapped his hand away even in support I still couldn't stand people touching me.

"I can't recall what her name is right now." I lied. "But I'll let you know once I do know her name."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement before leaving me alone.

I sighed when I found another secluded area. From the amount of dust on these shelves, it would seem as though that nobody has come here for a while. Even the chairs had large amounts of dust on them. Good thing that there is a window here.

I opened the window and the dust scattered. I coughed. I waved my hand so I can try to get some of the dust out of here. I dusted some of the books off too. My eye caught onto the spine of a book. I took the book from the shelf and read the title _The Friendship That Was Ever There._

_The Friendship That Was Ever_ _There_ huh? It fits with my current predicament. I mean, I have no freaking idea what I did to Flare to make her so mad at me. I don't even know…..

Wait, yes I do. I know when it started. It was when Alfred invited me to some party. That's when Flare started to say shit about me. While I was standing right there I might add. But if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have officially met Alfred as loud and stupid as he is.

Mattie's not bad. Who am I kidding, he's really sweet. Well maybe a little too sweet for his own good. And I think even Alfred would agree with me there. And he makes the best pancakes, I swear. They are really good. Oh great, now I want some of his pancakes now.

I stated to laugh a little.

"Jordon?" I looked up to see Liechtenstein looking curiously at me. I looked around me to see that I had practically cleaned the whole area. Whoa. I looked at Liechtenstein again. "Hello, Jordon. I heard something being moved and I thought I would investigate."

"Oh, sorry" I rubbed the back of my head. "I was cleaning up this place a little. It was a little too dusty. But what are you doing here?"

She smiled and held up a bucket full of cleaning supplies. I laughed.

"This seems like a great place to read, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is." Liechtenstein laughed along with me. Then she handed me a pair of gloves. "May I help you?"

"Sure why not?"

So we began cleaning the whole place; from the books to the shelves to the chairs, and even the window. By the time we were done, it was sunset. I yawned as I collapsed onto one of the chairs. Lilli had already sat in one of the chairs.

"Man, it's been forever since I've cleaned anything this well before." I smiled. I'm not even a cleaning type of person. I looked at Liechtenstein. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Ms. Jordon." I looked at her and gasped. I guess that scared her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"Whoa there, Lilli, relax." I put my hands up and cleared my throat. She looked up at me, time to talk normally. "I'm just surprised that you knew that I was a girl."

"It wasn't that hard, Ms. Jordon." I tilted my head to the side, questioning. "The way you laughed gave it away."

"I see." I sighed I could see a big sweat mark appear on my head like in so many mangas. "Hey, Liechtenstein, can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course. . ." Liechtenstein replied looking down. I tilted my head to the side once again. "I have two favors to ask of you."

"Okay . . ."

"Please call me Lilli." She smiled. "I know saying my full country name is quite a hassle." I nodded my head at that, no argument there. "And also . . ."

"Lilli!" I turned around to see Switzerland. "Ah there you are. What are you doing with the District of Columbia?"

"I'd rather be called by my other name if you don't mind." I frowned at my altered voice. I hated it so much, it grated my throat, and it hurt. "I was helping Lilli clean this place up a little."

Switzerland looked at the dusted bookshelves, wiped leather chairs, and sparkling window and nodded his head. Then he glared at me. My frown turned into a grimace. What the hell is this guy's problem? Did I do anything to him? Uhhh let me think. . . .No! It's a good thing Lilli intervened.

"It's true, big brother." We both looked at Lilli who only smiled. "If Jordon was not here then I would have never finished cleaning."

"Well, I could have helped you." Switzerland replied, and walked past me to stand beside his little sister; however, not before glaring at me yet again. I can feel a thousand angry marks on my head. What the hell is this guy's problem?

"But you were busy; I didn't want to bother you." I turned around at Lilli's comment. She's pretty sweet isn't she? I shrugged and began to walk away best to leave them alone. "Ah, Jordon," I turned around again. "It is very nice to meet you again."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." I smiled.

**Author's Note: **

**Elite: And so there you have it!**

**Jordon: It's actually pretty clean for once. Not from you're usually writing. **

**Elite: Well I'm sorry if I'm not much of a writer okay? But I still like writing. *sigh***

**Jordon: In any case, I can't wait to find out what happens next. **

**Elite: Well be prepared, because the next chapter is going to be a little weird and it has to do with the second favor Lilli was about to ask before you-know-how interrupted. **

**Jordon: Why? **

**Elite: Please review this story before I spoil anything more. And please tell me if you guys like this chapter more then my other ones. Thankies! XD**

**Jordon: Elite . . . **

**Elite: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elite: Hey, I'm back!**

**Jordon: Oh, it's you.**

**Elite: You don't sound happy. awwww . . . **

**Jordon: I should be. You haven't updated my story for at least a month. **

**Elite: Well, I'm sorry. I got grounded from the computer and . . . . . . . . . . . yeah . . . . . **

**Jordon: Right. Anyways, Elite does not own Hetalia or else she would have Korea in the anime. **

**Elite: He deserves to be in the anime. **

**Jordon: On with the chapter. **

**Meeting Pops Again**

_The fact of its being so rare a flower ought to have made it easier to trace the source of this particular specimen, but in practice it was an impossible task. There was no registry to . . ._

"Reading again, lad?" I looked up from my book to look at Arthur who has his hands on his hips. Doesn't he look irritated? "You really need to interact with the student body more."

"Well a lot of people are in class so what am I going to do?" I said as I gazed back at my Girl with the Dragon Tattoo book. I finally found the English version to this story. But I was pissed to find out that it was right next to the Swedish version this whole time. But then the book disappeared from my hands. I looked up to see Arthur holding the book in his hands. "Hey."

"Every Sunday is a free day for the student body." Arthur cleared his throat. "And since today is Sunday, it would do you some good at actually interact with more people."

"Can I have my book back?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Did you just hear me?" Arthur frowned. "You need some fresh air. You've been in here for three days."

"So?" I asked. "Can I please have my book back? I just started."

"Go outside." Arthur said sternly. "It's not going to do you any good if you're in this library all day."

I sighed as I stood up from the table I was sitting at. "Fine, have it your way. But I would like to finish reading that book later."

Arthur nodded his head before handing me the book again. I went up to the check out counter and handed the book to the lazy guy with the messy brown hair, green eyes and really tan skin. He represents Greece apparently. That would explain why he always has a cat with him. I've read somewhere that you can find a cat one every street in Greece. I don't know if that is exactly true or not but still . . .

"Here." I looked at Greece as he held out the book. I grabbed the book and thanked him. He nodded his head before resting his head on his arms again. I frowned. Did I mention that he sleeps a lot?

After he checked out my book I walked out of the library.

As soon as I rounded to the corner, my eyes widen a little bit when I saw that the quad has a good amount of people. Majority of the people was at one side of the quad though. It would seem as though there was a crowd forming. Why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen? I shrugged my shoulders and ignored it for now. I walked to a quad bench and sat down.

I started reading again.

Until . . .

"Yo, it's not as awesome as me Jordon!" I gasped as an arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at the stupid albino and frowned. "What?"

"My neck." I pointed to my neck. He gasped as he probably saw the bandages wrapped around it. I closed the book after book marking it. Then I turned to Gilbert. "I thought you would be with Mattie."

"Birdie is dragged by his unawesome idiot brother until later." Gilbert sat down next to me. "So you should be glad that the awesome me is here."

"Sure." I glanced to the crowd that is still forming at the end of the quad. I pointed to it. "Hey do you know what's going on there?"

"Not really but I don't feel like getting up to find out." Gilbert yawned. Then he looked at me. "So what have you been up to?"

"Spending my time at the library." I said in a non-interested tone. But apparently that interested Gilbert.

"Seriously?" Gilbert laughed. "You're a bookworm? I thought Americans were pretty much stupid."

"Please don't stereotype me with Alfred." I frowned. My eyes glanced at the crowd that seems to be growing. That's kind of bothering me a little. What is so interesting that people have to crowd like that? But, just like Gilbert, I'm too lazy to find out. A hand appeared in front of my face. I looked at Gilbert. "Huh? What?"

"You seriously blanked out when you're talking to the awesome me?" Gilbert frowned. "That is unawesome."

"Well why are you here anyways?" I tilted my head a bit. "I thought you would be hanging out with Mattie around this time."

"Oh yeah." Gilbert reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. I took it from him and looked at it. It was a picture of an ice cream shop. Well, old looking ice creams shop, if you can imagine that. "Birdie said to give that to you. He wanted to talk to you about something. But why he won't tell the awesome me, I have no idea."

"Okay." I sighed. I stood up from the bench and stretched my arms. But then a pang of pain rings through my neck. I cringed and rubbed the pain spot. "I have to remember that I'm not always in the best of condition."

"Hey you okay?" I turned to Gilbert. He was leaning on his knees on the bench. "You sounded like a girl for a moment."

"Oh." I gulped down some saliva. Shit, I'm lowering my guard. Okay, remember, you're a guy in this school because . . . . I have to ask Al why the hell I have to pose as a guy here. I cleared my throat to the voice that scratches my throat. "Yeah, well that happens. Well see ya."

I immediately started walking without hearing what Gilbert was saying.

"Hey Mattie." The purple eyed Canadian looked up from the newspaper. He smiled as he waved his hand. I quickened my pace to him, still in his red and white hoodie. He smiled. "So Mattie, what's up? Where's Kumajiro?"

"I wanted to show you this place." Mattie motioned his hand so I can follow. I walked by his side. "And Kumajiro is at the dorm; sleeping. Well, anyways, there is an old man that works at the local ice cream shop. Gilbert and I always go there since he makes great ice cream. When Alfred came along and started to talk about why you're at our school, this old man says he knows you."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Mattie nodded his head.

I put my finger to my chin. So there is an old man that makes ice cream. Strangely enough, that sounds oddly familiar. It rings several bells in my head and yet I can't put my finger on it.

"Well, we're here." I looked up and saw the old style ice cream shop from the picture. Mattie motioned me to follow him through the door. I looked up and down at the shop. This looks familiar too but I still can't put my finger on it.

I walked inside and my eyes quickly darted themselves to the man standing behind the ice cream counter. My eyes widen in surprise.

The old man looked over at me with his incredible golden brown eyes. He gave his famous crooked smiled as he waved his weakened arm at me. That familiar air about him and the obvious smile made me realize why he sounds so familiar.

"Pops?" I gasped.

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten about this old fucker." Pops smiled as he brushed aside his gray and black hair. "How has it been Jora?"

"You've gotten old." I frowned. My shoulders dropped in complete fake disappointment.

"IT'S BEEN SEVEN YEARS SINCE YOU'VE SEEN ME AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY FROM YOU FUCKING MOUTH?" Pops shouted. I started laughing. Alfred started to . . .

"Holy shit!" I squeaked. My eyes blinked at Alfred who giving his infamous hero laugh. How the hell . . . . I mean . . . when the hell did he appear? Pops started laughing. I growled at his face. "Shut up you old geyser. Just because I haven't seen you seven years doesn't mean you could yell at me."

"You two are great friends, aren't you?" I turned my gaze to Mattie who had the look of awkwardness. I calmed myself down and nodded my head. "How do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, it seems a bit weird that you two know each other." Alfred said as he took a seat on the chair next to him.

"He used to live at a town where I was born." I shrugged my shoulders. "Even there was known for his ice cream. He knew my mom so I know him." I looked at the old man. "Speaking of which, do you still have the orange and mango sherbet?"

"Yeah, yea, I hear ya." He took out a cone and an old scooper.

I looked at Mattie and Alfred. They were enjoying their ice creams. Alfred was probably having the chocolate favorite and Mattie looks like he's having the ice sherbet. Those two are good but I have my favorite.

"Here girly." I took the cone that appeared at the corner of my eye. I licked the top and smiled. It's been a while since I've had this ice cream. "Why the hell do you have bandages all over your neck?"

"I got hurt." I said as I took a small nibble from the top of the ice cream cone. I got the orange flavor this time. "I was choked at Gakuen Hetalia by this guy named Ivan. Before that, I was shot on my shoulder and cut all over my arm."

"A lot seems to be happening since Jordon unofficially joined the school." Mattie said sadly. I could hear the worry seeping through the voice. "Now I've been hearing that . . ."

"HOLD ON, ONE FREAKIN' SECOND!" I jumped as I quickly whip my head to Pops who looked scared. I stepped back for a bit. "You got shot, cut, and choked? Is there a reason why you haven't contacted the police?"

"Hey Pops, have you forgotten about the policy of the World Academy W?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah." Pops rubbed the back of his head.

Oh yeah, that's why Alfred haven't contacted the police. That policy says that anything that happens at the five mile radius of the school, the authority has no right to intervene since it's protected by the United Nations. Although I do not completely understand the policy myself. Why the U.N. wants to get involved with an international school is beyond me. Maybe the students and teachers there have really good connections or something. I don't know.

"Hey Jora." I looked at Pops. He sighed and dropped his head. Then he looked up at me and smiled. "You're thinking again?"

"She's been doing that every time she gets really quiet." My head looks at Alfred and his empty cup of ice cream. "Is she broken or something?"

Thanks. . . .

"Nah, that's how she is." I nibbled on my almost melted ice cream. "When she thinks about something that bothers her, she deludes herself from the world and goes into her own world. So weird, this one."

"Thanks for the compliment you old fucker." I countered. I finished off my ice cream cone. My head gazed down to the array of ice cream through the glass. "Hey Pops, I'll have the blueberry tart with rice mochis and overlay that with cotton candy sprinkles."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pops took out a cup this time.

"You sound so bossy." Alfred snickered. I glared at his direction. He raised his hands in defense. "WhoOoOoOO scary."

"Shut up." I growled. Mattie started laughing. I looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Mattie pointed to something behind me. I turned around to see Pops, holding a big giant sign. My eyes directed themselves to the sign. I slowly looked at Pops who had the look of "oh shit, I'm dead" look. The edges of my mouth tilted upwards.

"My fifth grade picture huh?" I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed the sign and smiled. "Since when did you have this?" I tugged on the sign but it didn't loosen from Pops grip. "Gimme."

"MINE!" Pops quickly grasped the sign.

I jumped onto the counter. "YOU DAMN FUCKER SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET MY FIFTH GRADE PICTURE?"

Alfred and Mattie laughed in the background.

-Later-

"They could just go to hell." I grumbled to myself. I am currently in the park after that whole anger episode. I'm just sitting on the park bench, just watching the people go by. Just enjoying their day and stuff.

If only my life could be that easy. But no, I have to have a psychotic bitch on my tail and I have to hide out at the most infamous school in town where I already have a big enemy. I sighed as I took another bite out of my ice cream. My life is never going to be that simple is it?

"Jordon?" I don't even have to look to see that it's Lilli. But I looked up anyways.

"Hey Lilli." My eyes suddenly drew to the casual wear. It was very simple but that seems to work for her. I mean all she's wearing is a magenta short sleeve shirt with a simple black skirt. I'm surprised that her brother lets her where that stuff. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you." Lilli smiled. Then she took the seat next to me.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Please add awkward silence here.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Umm Jordon?" I looked at Lilli who was looking really nervous. I swallowed my ice cream and turned my body towards her. Once she sees that she has my attention, she got more nervous. "Are you busy next week?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?" She asked in the shy way.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the ice cream cone in my hand. "Do you think we should get something to eat before we go to the movies? I mean the popcorn . . ."

"You will?" I jumped at Lilli's sudden outburst. Her eyes were really wide. I nodded my head. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were busy next week."

"Well I can't really go anywhere." I frowned. "Especially with that bitch chasing after me and stuff. Flare's more difficult to understand then a piece of celery."

"Huh?" Lilli asked. "Who's Flare?"

"Oh, well, don't worry about it." I laughed nervously. I got up and turned to face her completely. "I'll see you next week. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs around . . ."

"Five o'clock?"

"Yeah, see ya then." I smiled as I ran off to the school.

Damn it, I almost exposed myself again. This whole posing as guy deal is not going to hold for long.

**Jordon: So I'm going on a date with Lilli. **

**Elite: It's two friends having a get together. And besides, the next chapter is going to be fun. **

**Jordon: In what way? **

**Elite: Well . . . . .**

***The next part has ben bleeped out by an unknown source that pervents spoilers.***

**Jordon: You have got to be kidding me. **

**Elite: Nope. **

**Jordon: Damn you to hell. **

**Elite: Teehee. Anyways, please comment/review my story and read my other one called Why Me? It's a great motivater and I'll be really happy if you do. Thankies!**

**Jordon: Why can't I be in that one? **

**Elite: Because you're in this one. I can't wait to start writing.**

**Jordon: Ugh. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Note)**

**Elite: Hiya, it's been forever!**

**Jordon: No kidding. . . . update Kara's story more then mine. Thanks a lot. **

**Elite: Sorry but I want her to go to school really quick. **

**Jordon: Whatever. Elite does not own Hetalia. **

**Elite: If I did then I would have Korea in the anime. **

**Jordon: Of course you would. One with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Non-date Experience **

* * *

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

Click.

I flipped open my phone and have the light blind me. After my eyes readjusted themselves, I read the time on the clock. It was 6:30 at night. Damn and I was getting comfortable in the warm bed. Oh well, time to get up.

I lifted myself from my stomach and stretched my arms. Looking around the room, I found the room empty. The guys are out huh? Well, I have some privacy which is a good thing. I grabbed some clothes from my bag.

The bathroom was my next step.

I locked the door in the bathroom and dressed myself. Today was going to be the day where I finally get to have a girl's day out with someone other then a boy loving psycho. And since it was a special day, I decided to where something a little nicer then what I usually where.

I'll be wearing my white shirt with black sleeves that has an intricate design on it. (Of what? I don't know.) It was a bit more loose then tight but that still fails to show that I'm a girl. (Small breast size does that to you.) Semi-loose black jeans with a punk rock belt filled with chains and other little tiny silver things. I put on some fingerless gloves and some punk bracelets. After I brushed my teeth and comb of whatever bit of my hair I could, I left the bathroom.

I grabbed my jacket because I know it will be cold. It is getting to that winter time after all. The whole school was probably sleeping since it is Sunday again. Or it could be as loud as it could get. I have no clue what the student body in this school do at night time so I'm just guessing.

The week after last Sunday was nothing special.

The college stuff I had to do keep me busy the whole time even though Alfred and Gilbert, occasionally, asked me to do stuff with them. To which I ultimately refused.

Kiku knows that I was a girl because Alfred spilled. Not that he's going to tell anybody but it's still nice to keep something like that on the DL. But Kiku is a trustworthy person so it's okay. I can deal with a person like that knowing my secert.

Every time I go to the library now, I have Ivan glaring at my back or glaring at me directly. But since he's on strict watch from the teachers here, he hasn't been able to do anything. But I know better to let my guard down around him. He has that vibe of murderous intent mixed with that creepy aura of his. Even though I have no idea what the hell is up with him.

In any case, I was finally getting away from the school.

"HEY JORDON!"

Or not. . . .

"Hey Alfred." I said monotonously. "What is it? I kind of have something I need to do."

"Oh really?" Alfred looked at my outfit. I was wearing a big oversized black jacket. It's something different then what I have been wearing for the past couple of weeks. (Mattie needs new jackets.) "Where are you going?"

"To the movies." Alfred opened his mouth in excitement. But I interrupted. "It's that brand new scary thriller with lots of blood and screaming. Best of all, it's totally graphic."

Alfred froze in pure horror. I could help but to laugh in my head. . .

It was only once did I see him like this but I'm never going to forget it. Kiku brought in this new game he was developing and let Alfred play it. (HetaOni I believe; I don't know I forgot the title.) I watched from behind but as soon as the monster came, he freaked out and squealed like a girl. It was totally hilarious. But anyways. . . .

"Well the hero would join you but I have something I need to do." Alfred walked away at a fast pace.

I smirked and wandered to the stairs. It was surprising that a lot of people were still at the school grounds even though they could leave at any time. I wonder. Kiku was with Yao and some other random person that I do not know that name of. He had black hair and he was tall. Well taller then Yao that's for sure. He was wearing this weird dress thingy, or at least it's a dress. No wait, it's a hanbok. It's weird for a hanbok though; it's like a mix of the female's and the male's. (Don't ask how I know, I'll tell you later.)

I was about to walk down the stairs but Switzerland's voice made me stop before I took the first step.

"Are you sure that you don't need anything else?" My eyes wandered to the tense blond and his little sister. Lilli shook her head. Then she caught my gaze. She waved her hand. I waved back. Switzerland turned his sister around to look at him. "You're going out with the District of Columbia?"

"It is not a date big brother." Lilli said in a flustered tone. I giggled a little. Lilli heard it and frowned as her face turned red. "Big brother, I have to go. Good-bye and I'll be back soon."

"Okay, fine." Switzerland sighed. Then he looked at me and glared at me. I gave him the peace sign as his little sister came towards me. "Be careful."

"I will." Me and Lilli walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but to feel like I'm being watched a few people. Aka France and Gilbert.

It's been pretty quiet as soon as we started walking. I guess there wasn't much to talk about. She asked me if my injuries were okay. They were, really, but something in my guts is telling me otherwise. But I checked in with Yao and he said I was fine. At least the bruises on my neck are gone and the cuts on my arm are practically gone.

I looked at Lilli and she was a little tense. I wonder why. Maybe she's cold. I would be too if I had to wear a pink summer dress in a weather like this. It's good she has a jacket.

I looked straight ahead and just stayed quiet.

"Jordon?"

"Huh?" I turned my head and looked at Lilli who was looking really concerned. I guess I was dazing out again. "Sorry, Lilli. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to eat something before we see the movie." Lilli sighed.

I took out my phone. We had at least an hour of extra time before the movie actually started and even then there were those advertisements. Once we decided to eat somewhere, it's been another quiet walk. Even so, I couldn't help but to feel a certain someone following us.

" _. . . So they are now going out to an unawesome dinner. . ."_

If you guess Gilbert then you hit that mark.

"_. . .They will obviously choose a restaurant that is made from the country of love, no?"_

If you guessed France too, then congratulations.

"Where do you want to go Lilli?" I asked her in a semi-grated voice. I think those two are far away from us but still close enough to watch us. So talking like this won't hurt my throat, much.

"I don't know." Lilli put her finger on her chin. Then she looked up at me. "What do you recommend?"

"All the places I know are filled with junk food." I admitted. The life of a college student doesn't give you much room to be picky. I sighed and frowned. I really don't think Lilli want to eat some of the things that I would like to eat.

"Actually I don't mind a little junk food." I stared at her in disbelief. Did I hear her right? She giggled at my astonished expression. "Just pick a place. I do not really mind."

"Well let's see." I looked around. We were pretty close to the movie theaters so eating at a place around here would give us enough time. But the only thing I see is Mickey D and I really don't feel like eating there now. "The only place I see is McDonalds."

"Well let's eat there." Lilli started walking. I reached my hand to her but she was already half way to the place. I sighed and followed her. When she turned around she smiled. "Hurry up silly."

"Alright." I sighed.

"_Dude, that's not fair!" _Damn you Alfred, not you too. _"They're going to Mickey Ds. I should go too!"_

"_Do you want to ruin our cover?" _Okay, now that's new. I turned around and sure enough, I saw the spark of yellow in the bushes. _"Shit." _

So Switzerland is following me with the rest of the idiots. What an overprotective brother. I turned back around and caught up with Lilli. She smiled as I finally caught up with her. I apologized to her for the wait and she just smiled again. As soon as we entered the building her whole mood changed.

"My big brother can me a little too protective sometimes." Lilli sighed.

"So you knew very well that your brother was following us." I confirmed. She just nodded her head. I guess that's Switzerland for you. "Do you there are other idiots following us?"

"Yes, I am aware of their presence." Lilli groaned. I sighed too. So this is what it feels like to be over protected. I think Lilli is a little embarrassed by all this. I would be too if my brother followed me everywhere I go. "Umm Jordon?" I looked at her. She pointed to the register. "What do you want?"

"Oh."

We went silent again after we got our food. But it was hard to talk with five idiots looking at you while you eat. There was Gilbert, Alfred, France or Francis (I finally found out his name) and Switzerland. The last dude is probably a friend of Gilbert and Francis seeing how they are sitting at one table and the other two are sitting at another. I don't know what country he represents but I'm guessing Spain.

He has that Spanish look to him. The brown messy hair, the deep green eyes, and the tan skin are a dead give away. But still you can't judge a book by its cover.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred devouring burgers like they're nothing. Switzerland scooted away from him and still looked at us. As subtle as he could. Hello, Mr. It's-obvious-that-I'm-overprotecting-my-little-sister-by-spying-on-her. I mean, at least try to read the newspaper or something. I mean you just staring at us without something distracting you is very unnerving.

The three other guys were actually trying to be subtle but that was completely failing. Because every single time a girl walks by them, they started to hit on her before she runs away. That's pretty much fail on their part.

We still ate it silence. I finished my burger and crumpled up the paper. There were still some fries left. It would be a waste to throw these out but eating them plain like this will just make you feel like you have to stomach something you hate. But I know just the thing to do. I got up and went up to the register. Then I ordered two ice cream cones before coming back.

"Thank you." Lilli said as I handed her a cone.

I sat down and pick up some fries. Then I dipped it into the ice cream and ate it. After dipping in a couple more fries into my ice cream, I looked up at Lilli. She looked somewhat disgusted.

"What's up?" I asked her as I leaned against the table as I propped up my chin. I dipped in another fry and ate it. She flinched. "Lilli, what's up?"

"Is that a normal American thing?" She asked as a single drop of sweat rolled down her head. When I still didn't answer she pointed to the fry in my hand that I just dipped in ice cream. "Is it normal to dip your french fries in your ice cream like that?"

"It's a habit I picked when I was little." I said as I popped in another French fry in my mouth. I dipped in another French fry and handed it to her. "It's good if you try it."

"I don't know." Lilli laughed nervously. I shrugged my shoulders and ate it. "Why do you do that?"

"Because these fries are bland." I said bluntly as I popped another fry into my mouth. "Besides with these fries being so salty it's nice to have something nice."

I watched Lilli pick up a French fry from the small pile and dip it into her ice cream. When she took the first bite, she gasped. "Oh wow, you're right. It is good."

"I told you so." I smirked. She started laughing. I took out my phone and looked at the time. "Hey Lilli, we should get going if we want to catch the movie."

"Okay."

We cleaned up and left Mickey Ds. And they soon followed us. But I wonder how Alfred is going to deal with watching a freaking scary movie. I have to see this.

**-Later, during the movie-**

"AHHHHH!" I heard Alfred yell from the row behind us. I had my arm propped up on the arm support and my arm was supporting my head from boredom. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"Alfred is draining the fun from the movie I swear." I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Lilli and she was still holding onto my arm. Making sure the blood doesn't get to my arm no doubt. I'm kind of glad the injuries healed when it did. Lilli was scared, shitless. It's a good movie but it's not really that scary. Well, at least I don't think so. I looked at the screen, just as a body appeared. Lilli shrieked.

So did Alfred. . . . .

"Pa-the-tic." I muttered. To Alfred, not Lilli.

Then the movie ended. The lights slowly turned on and everybody stood up to get out of the theater. Lilli was still gripping my arm in fear. Then she slowly stood up. I had to stand up with her since she still had a good grip on my arm. Slowly we made our way out of the row. But then she slipped. I grabbed her side using my opposite hand. Then set her upright.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Y-y-yeah." Lilli smiled. I sighed as we both made it out of the theater. She was still shaking. I sighed as I dragged her to another theater. "Ah, where are we going?"

"We're going to watch another movie." I said as I looked behind me. The idiots were going in another direction. I started to quicken my pace. "While we're at it, let's ditch the idiots and brother."

"Good idea but what movie are we going to watch?" Lilli asked.

**-Insert Tangled Movie Here-**

Lilli stretched her arms as we made it out of the theater. I still had the soda we got before the movie actually started. I took a sip and threw away the rest. Lilli was looking at my and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me watch the scary movie." Lilli smiled. I smiled with her. "I could have never gone through the whole movie by myself."

"I know, and you have my arm to apologize." I joked. She laughed and apologizes anyways. I took out my phone. "It's pretty late. How about we go back to the school?"

"I think I'll go back home." Lilli smiled.

"Home?" I tilted my head to the side. "You mean you don't have a dorm?"

"Oh, yes I have a house." We walked down the stairs and started walking. "Some students prefer to stay in houses then in dorms. That's why they are a lot of houses that belong to the school."

"I see." I put my arms behind my head. "I bet the houses you guys live in is better then my apartment. Oh speaking of which, I need this month's rent."

"Do you live by yourself?" Lilli asked.

"Not really." I looked up at the night sky. "I have two pets with me. Mato and Kumos. Mato is a Brown Havana, a chocolate colored cat. Then there's Kumos who's a Siberian husky. They're really great and most of the time they take care of me instead of me taking care of them. Kumos even know how to unlock the door with the key."

"It seems like you miss your pets." Lilli said in a sad tone.

"Well yeah, I miss them." I smiled as I drop my arms to my sides. Then I looked straight ahead. "But I know they can take care of themselves."

"Why don't you go home instead of being at the dorms with America?" Lilli asked. I looked at her. "I mean you're not exactly the District of Columbia."

"I know." I looked at the ground and stopped walking. "But, I'm in a bad situation right now and I don't want to lose them."

"A bad situation?"

"Yeah." I looked at the park we just arrived to; the same park where I got attacked the first time. I reached my hand to my shoulder; still feeling the insert of the bullet hole. "A bad situation. . . I don't want to risk their safety . . . "

"Are you in danger?"

"A little bit." I laughed darkly.

All of the sudden my stomach started to churn and my head was starting to spin. I gripped Lilli's shoulder and leaned against it. Then I fell to my knees as sweat started to roll down my head.

"Ah, Jordon are you okay?" Lilli asked in a panic. "Jor . . ."

A flash of blue light flashed before my eyes. The images were blurring into the bright white background. I could hardly see them. I strained to get clearer pictures and I did. Red hair.

When I came back to reality Lilli was shaking my shoulder. I looked up at her. I gasped as I saw a silver of shine. I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the side.

One gun shot.

One scream.

**(Author's note)**

**Jordon: Another shot? You really want me dead. **

**Elite: No, it's part of the story! **

**Jordon: Whatever. Hey readers, don't forget to review please. Thank you. **

**Elite: You're such a downer. **

**Jordon: And you're annoying so shut up. **

**Elite: He-**

**Jordon: *slaps ducktape over Elite's mouth* Ah~ Silence. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Elite: FINALLY! AFTER SO MANY WEEKS OF WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS STORY, I UPDATE! WOOHOOO!**

**Jordon: You mean all this time, you had writer's block? And yet you updated Why Me? more often.**

**Elite: Sorry about that. **

**Jordon: Whatever. **

**Elite: I said I was sorry. **

**Jordon: And I said whatever. Now hurry up with the whole introduction thing so people could read the damn story. **

**Elite: Dear readers, please forgive me for not updating. I am so sorry. I will kill myself later. Hetalia does not belong to me at all. Enjoy. **

**Jordon: About time. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: In Sickness and in Artistic Values**

* * *

Lilli just sat there with her hands to her mouth. I had the stupid idiot who shot the gun slammed against the wall. He was your typical gangster around this area. But this guy had a couple of bruises all over his face and chest with a large swelling black eye. He was cowering in fear which was a complete joke. I actually know who this damn idiot was.

"We meet again Andy." I growled. My old high school friend winced at the harshness in my voice. I threw him onto the sidewalk. "Get out you motherfucker! I better not see you again!"

"Dude, Jora, you wouldn't have to go through this if you just . . ."

"OUT!" I shouted at him.

The wimpy gangster ran away with his tail between his legs.

It was typical to have a lot of gang activity here. That's the kind of place this is. A high class society with back alley secrets. It's those idiots who think that getting a bigshot would get them easy money. My ass. They won't get anywhere with the shit they're doing. Oh well, not my life.

Just then I felt really dizzy. So dizzy in fact that I thought I was about to collapse. I gulped down some saliva to calm myself down, which didn't work. I looked at my head and noticed the lack of color. I know exactly what's going on. I sighed.

I'll handle that a bit later.

I turned to the shocked Lilli who was still on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked monotone again. She nodded her head. I held out a hand for her. Lilli got back to her feet. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh no, it's alright." Lilli smiled; still looking a little shaken. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders. Then I pulled out my phone. "It's about time that we get back to the school."

"You're probably right."

**-Hetalia-**

How the hell did I end up here?

"Alright class, we have the District of Columbia joining us for today. Please treat him with respect."

The class gave a unified yes to the teacher.

I sighed. Then I glared at Alfred who was sitting right next to me. He was smiling like there is no tomorrow. I picked up a sharpened pencil and threw it at the side of his head. Small traces of blood trickled down in an anime way. He screamed in pain. Then he held this bleeding spot.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted. I threw another pencil at him. When he dodged, I threw a book at him and that landed on his head. "OW! Knock it off!"

"Did you really had to bring me here?" I asked in my scratchy guy voice again. Again. This voice is getting annoying now.

"Please~!" Alfred pleaded with his hands in prayer form.

I sighed.

Alfred woke me up right after lunch because he wanted me to draw him something while he comes up with an art piece for the festival that's going to be happening soon. Since I was in art school, he asked me. But as for me saying "yes" never occurred. He just dragged me here.

The dizziness from last night was still lingering in my head. It wasn't a good sign.

Whatever.

I look up to see other people just started to sketch. I decided to do the same.

"Just draw whatever buddy!" Alfred said as he slams his hand against my back. I almost fell over.

"You bloody git, he's still injured!" Thank you Arthur for the support. Arthur whacked Alfred on the head. Then he turned to me with sympathetic eyes. "How are you lad? You look better."

"I've seen better days." I muttered; slipping into my girlish voice again. I looked at my blank canvas. Nothing comes to mind. "I wonder what I could draw . . ."

"Anything you want mon cherie!" I glared at Francis. He just winked at me.

I sighed. For the month and a half that I have been here so far, I know some of the thick headed people who just won't give up. Well that gives them character I guess.

"Aren't you going to draw?" I looked at Arthur who was looking over my shoulder. "How about you draw a flower?"

"A flower?" Alfred frowned. "Really? Why draw a flower?"

As those two bicker, I took the idea. Flowers are girly but universal. I mean who wouldn't want a bouquet of flowers for a gift?

Which reminds me, I have to get some before I go and meet somebody today. Hopefully she's home. You guys will meet her a little later once I'm done with this picture. Maybe.

I've always loved to draw. It's been a habit of mine to draw however I feel. Even when I was little. It's second nature to me actually. My mind could go blank but I can draw a really good picture. Well at least that's what everybody else says.

I started out drawing with every little kindergarten kid. Just drawing on plain paper with just crayons. Then through the course of my middle school years I got more into getting details. Watching a lot of anime during that time made me draw a lot of anime shit. My first anime show was Sailor Moon and Pokemon. (Ah, classics.) It wasn't until I took a course of art in my eighth grade year did I realize that I knew little to nothing of actual art.

So I became obsessed with learning everything I could to get better.

Computer art was my next obsession. Seeing things that I could drawn on the tablet or even on an art program itself opened a world of possibilities. I could use transparency better, making mistakes are easily fixed and so much more.

So throughout my high school years, I work nothing on actual school work and just art. Trying to get proportions right, learning perspective, angles, skeleton work (how the body moves), fabric folds, gravity, psychics and so much more. I could now see the world through the lens of a camera embedded into my eyes. I learned it all within my high school career.

But even with all of this knowledge, I am still an intermediate artist at best. I still need help with plenty of other things but details are my biggest problem points. Up until the second semester of my senior year that I finally got to that but even then it wasn't good enough.

What am I doing?I'm rambling. Don't mind what I just said.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped at the loud exclamation. I lifted up the pencil from the paper and looked at Alfred. He was looking at the picture. I looked down and held it out some ways away.

It was a picture of a floating city shaped like a flower floating in the sky. The windows were easily seen on the flower shaped city itself. There was a lily pad on the bottom of the flower that connected itself to another flower with a similar design of the main city. Flying cars and motorcycles were transferring people to of place to the other. Behind the two main flowers are more flower shaped cities. Water fell from the edges of the lily pad making it more obvious that everything was floating.

"DUDE THAT IS AMAZNG!" Alfred took the sketch book from my hands and took a closer look at the picture. "Who knew that you could come up with something amazing with just a flower?"

I take offense to that, Alfred.

"That's offensive America-kun." Kiku said with a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. I snickered a bit but relaxed afterward. Kiku turned to me. "It is an amazing drawing."

I shrugged my shoulders. Kiku suddenly looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. God damn it, stupid grating voice.

"Ano, you have been rubbing your head for a bit." I looked down at my neck and sure enough my left hand was on it. Something was stingy at my head on the right hand side. I looked back at Kiku. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up from the stool."I'll be at the hopsital though. Something's bothering me."

"Alright." Kiku smiled.

I walked out of there without a lot attention. I'm not surprised since there is a full on fight between France, England and America. How it started, I have no clue.

**-Hetalia-**

Yao handed me some liquid medicine. I drank the whole thing and took a quick drink of water soon after. I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thanks again, Yao." I said to him. He just nodded his head. Then I looked at the phone on one side of the room. I pointed to it. "Hey Yao, do you mind if I make a call?"

"No, it's no problem at all." He shook his head. Then we both turned to the door opening, It was Kiku. "Yes, Nihon, what's wrong aru?"

"France was thrown out of the window again." Kiku sighed.

. . . .

"Again aru?" Yao groaned.

. . . . . . . wait . . . .

"Yes, again." Kiku sighed.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

"I'll be right back, Jordon." Yao said after he picked up a first aid kit. "You can go on ahead and make your phone call. Kiku, please show me where."

"Hai."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

what did he mean by again?

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

I better not question.

I snapped out of my daze and made my way to the phone. Then remembering the number by heart, I made the call. She picked up within the first ring.

"Hello?" She said softly into the phone.

"Hi Dr. Rose." I said to her.

"Jordon!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. Now I remember why I don't call her on my cellphone that makes the sound louder then it should be. I sighed as I reluctantly put the phone back to my ear. "Jordon, how are you? Why aren't you in class? I haven't seen you in weeks! You have been keeping up with your studies. As a college professor, I don't not care but as your dear-."

"Dr. Rose, your rambling again." I said harshly. The only way to talk to this damn woman.

"Oh sorry." The sweet woman laughed nervously. Then she cleared her throat. "So, what do I owe this special occasion. I know the reason you call is because it's about . . ."

"Yes, Dr. Rose." I made sure I sound irritated. "It's about that. So I will be stopping by your house sometime this week for it. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course Sweetie." I let out a sigh of relief. Then she let out a worried sigh. "But I believe we should start sooner. I mean, I have not heard from you in weeks and you need that every month. Especially after that . . ."

"Yes, I know." I said sternly again. I looked behind me and saw nobody. Which was good. I turned back to the phone. "I know I need that blood transfusion Doc, but you don't have to rub it in my face. I'll see if I can make it in tonight. If not then tomorrow."

"Alright." Dr. Rose sighed. "Please be careful."

"I will Doc." I closed the phone after saying goodbye to her.

As soon as I did, my dizziness kicked into high gear. I suddenly felt sea-sick without the actual sea. I leaned against the bland nurse walls and try to calm down my heart. It was pulsing really fast which was a really bad sign for me. After a while of staying still, my heart relaxed. I let out a sigh of relief.

I turned around to have my back face the wall. Thinking back to what I just got done talking about with Dr. Rose. It's because of those two things. I feel so disgusted having to to go through with this. It wasn't exactly my fault though.

No, only half the reason is my fault but the other half is not.

But there is no way to avoid this anymore. I have to go to the damn doctor tonight. Or it might be the end of me. Or the trip to the hospital in downtown.

I shuddered at the thought. How I hate that god forsaken place.

As soon as I heard the footsteps come close tot he door, I got to my feet; restarting the excitement on my heart again. Francis and Arthur came into the nurse's office with a bandaged head on both of them. I walked away from the phone and headed for the door. Nobody seem to notice which was a good thing. I just made it to the hallway when Kiku caught my arm. I looked at him.

"Jordon-san, are you alright?" He asked me more concerned then ever. I nodded my head. Then I took my arm back from him, as gently as I can. He still looked worried.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked him.

"Gomenasai, but you've been looking very pale as of today." Kiku said. I looked down at my hands and saw it to be true. "Are you sure you are okay, Jordon-san?"

"Well, I have to go somewhere right now." I said to him. "So, I'll see ya later."

With that I left a very confused Japanese man to stand in the hallways by himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Elite: After so long, you get an update.**

**Jordon: Finally. **

**Elite: This revealed so much more on Jordon's back story. ^^**

**Jordon: Speaking of which, what the hell is going on wit me?**

**Elite: You'll have to find out as soon as I write more. **

**Jordon: We're going to be waiting forever. Just tell the readers to review so yo can going on the next chapter please. **

**Elite: Already working on it. **

**Jordon: Good, now finish it! *turns to readers* Review!**


End file.
